CRAZY
by n2704
Summary: Binal dan suka menggoda—dua sifat khas dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Salah satu guru baru di IM High School—Park Chanyeol—harus bersabar menghadapinya. Dengan Kyungsoo yang judes dan Jongin yang suka tertawa, mari kita ikuti keseharian mereka!/ChanBaek/slight!KaiSoo/BoysLove!
1. Chapter 1

**Puk.**

Merasa ada yang menepuk pundak kirinya, Baekhyun menoleh. Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya juga ikut menoleh. Kedua mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat seorang namja yang —ugh, so damn handsome!

"Em, dek. Ruang kepala sekolah ada dimana?" tanya namja itu sambil menggaruk rambut kelabunya, risih karena mendapatkan tatapan 'lapar' dari dua namja mungil di hadapannya ini. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menampar pipi kanannya.

 **PLAK!**

"Sadar DoKyung. Kau sudah punya Jongin item. Sadar." gumam Kyungsoo dengan pelan membuat namja tadi mengernyit aneh.

"Kau tanya apa tadi? Ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menjilat bibir tipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Namja jangkung itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Iya. Ruangannya ada dimana—"

"Masuk saja ke lubangku." potong Baekhyun.

..

"HE?!"

* * *

 **CRAZY**

 **.**

 **Main Cast** **: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.**

 **Length** **: Chaptered.**

 **Rated** **: T nyerempet M.**

 **Genre** **: Humor, Romance, School-Life.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Cerita ini murni punya aku. Tokoh milik Tuhan, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Dah.**

 **Warning** **: AU. Yaoi/BL/Shounen-Ai. Typo(s). OOC. Bahasa campur alias gaul/?. If you are still innocent, go away, dude.**

 **Summary** **: Binal dan suka menggoda —dua sifat yang menonjol dari Baekhyun. Salah satu guru baru IM High School —Park Chanyeol— harus bersabar menghadapinya. Dengan Kyungsoo yang judes dan Jongin yang suka tertawa, mari kita ikuti keseharian mereka!**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun (17)**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (17)**

 **Kim Jongin (16)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy It!**

* * *

 **Author POV.**

Jongin tertawa dengan keras, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang ada di belakangnya merengut sebal. Air mata keluar dari kedua mata Jongin, efek terlalu banyak tertawa sepertinya.

"HAHAHA! ADUUH BAEK, KAU HEBAT SEKALI WAKAKAKAK!" tawa Jongin terdengar nyaring, membuat koridor lantai dua yang sunyi itu menjadi seramai kuburan.

Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya nyengir lebar. "Bukannya setiap hari aku selalu menjadi yang terhebat?" candanya. Lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa dengan lebar, mengabaikan sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang berdecak kesal di belakang mereka.

"Astaga, sepertinya hanya aku saja yang waras disini." gumam Kyungsoo dengan sedikit bangga.

 **Tuk.**

Kyungsoo menunduk melihat sebuah kotak yang barusan ia tendang. Mata bulatnya menatap penasaran kotak yang tidak ada isinya itu. Maka, ia pun mengambil kotak itu, lalu melihatnya dari sisi kanan maupun kiri. Kedua mata bulatnya semakin membesar melihat nama merek yang tertera di sisi kanan kotak kecil yang digenggamnya.

"Kondom? KYAAA~!"

...um, kau juga tidak waras, tbh.

..

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongin...

"Apakah namja itu sangat tampan?! Apakah setampan Yifan hyung?!" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar penasaran setelah mendengar kejadian tadi waktu istirahat dari Kyungsoo tentang seorang namja tampan berambut kelabu. Baekhyun menyeringai tipis sambil membenarkan tatanan rambut Jongin yang sangat berantakan itu.

"Yeah—" Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya, lalu mengacungkan dua jempol. "—dia lebih tampan daripada Dijah Yellow." lanjutnya membuat Jongin tertegun.

"Waw. Dia setampan itu—em, bruh."

"Bruh."

Terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum Jongin menjitak dahi Baekhyun dengan keras.

 **Ctak!**

"HEH, PESEK. MENDINGAN KAMU DIEM AJA YA. GINI-GINI AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU LOH." teriak Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan sambil melotot sebal ke arah Jongin. Sedangkan sang pelaku mengangkat kedua bahunya malas.

"Bodo amat. Pendek." ejek Jongin sambil berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"PACARMU BAHKAN LEBIH PENDEK DARIKU, BODOH!" bentak Baekhyun. Ia mendecak kesal melihat Jongin yang sudah menghilang di persimpangan koridor. Kedua mata sipitnya menoleh ke sebelah kiri yang tadinya kosong, kini terisi dengan sosok namja pendek bermata bulat. Kedua matanya memicing curiga melihat Kyungsoo yang biasanya terlihat judes, kini sedang nyengir lucu sambil melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru yang ada digenggamannya.

"Itu apa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penasaran. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, lalu menggoyangkan kotak itu ke hadapan Baekhyun dengan riang.

"Aku menemukan bungkus kondom." Baekhyun menganga lebar, dan —ASTAGA, DIA BILANG APA TADI?

"KYUNG, APA YANG—"

 **Kriet.**

"Ugh, kalian berisik sekali. Bisakah kalian diam?" pinta seseorang dengan suara yang berat. Dengan slow motion, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok namja jangkung dengan rambut kelabu yang berantakan sedang menggerutu kecil.

Tunggu. Bukannya itu namja yang tadi?

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, sedangkan Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya dengan keras.

"Mpus. Baek, jangan berulah lagi—"

"Hai tampaann~"

"—terlambat, shit." umpat Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya. Kedua matanya membulat lucu ketika merasa ada yang merangkul pundaknya, lalu menyeretnya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sosok Jongin yang sedang nyengir lebar. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Jongin, bukannya tadi kau sudah pergi—"

"Aku menggunakan sihir teleportasi, fyi."

"Hah? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya si—"

"Tapi di MV MAMA, aku bisa berpindah tempat, Kyung! Seperti ini. WUSH! WUSH!" kata Jongin sambil melompat-lompat tak tentu arah.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua matanya jengah melihat tingkah laku Jongin yang absurd sekali. Mungkin dia ketularan Baekhyun. Menyebalkan.

"Terserahmu, idiot." desis Kyungsoo kesal. Mata bulatnya melirik Jongin yang sedang menganga lebar. Sok dramatis, cih.

..

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan namja yang tak dikenalnya...

"Namamu siapa, tampan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil ketap-ketip genit ke arah namja yang masih ada di ambang pintu perpustakaan itu.

"Em, Park Chanyeol." jawab Chanyeol, mengernyit melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Seperti menggaruk rambutnya, mengupil, lalu menjilat jari-jarinya dengan sensual. Bukannya terangsang, Chanyeol malah ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Ah, Yeollie?" panggil Baekhyun dengan senyum manis. Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya.

"Em, ya terserahmu saja, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menganga lebar saat Chanyeol barusan menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

"ASTAGA. KAU TAHU NAMAKU. WAAA—"

"Name tag."

"—oh." Chanyeol sweatdrop seketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang sangat cepat. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya dengan penasaran. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Aku guru baru disini. Aku akan mengajar pelajaran Sejarah mulai besok—"

"—dan apakah kau guru baru yang akan menggantikan pak tua Shin besok pagi?! YEAY!"

..

Tunggu.

Jadi, kelas XII-E itu kelasnya Baekhyun?

...bersiaplah, Park Chanyeol.

"Mati aku."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sengaja kubikin pendek, biar kepo *ketawa nista***

 **So,**

 **Mind To Review? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Byun Baekhyun itu gila.

Kalimat di atas sudah tercantum dan tidak bisa diubah lagi dalam 'PERUNDANG-UNDANGAN PARK CHANYEOL YANG SANGAT TAMVAN'. Tidak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya Chanyeol menemukan manusia aneh sepertinya. Atau memang Baekhyun tidak termasuk dalam jenis manusia. Heh.

Dan, semua orang pasti tahu, kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah aset berharga sekolah.

Saking berharganya, sampai-sampai semua guru di sekolah ingin membunuh namja manis itu. Serius.

Chanyeol sudah mendengar tentang kenakalan apa saja yang diperbuat oleh calon muridnya itu. Dan, ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika hal tersebut bahkan sudah menyebar hingga penjuru Seoul. Bahkan sudah tersebar dalam bentuk sebuah buku setebal KBBI. Ini serius.

...kenapa ada KBBI? Abaikan.

Dengan muka masam, Chanyeol mengayuh sepeda bututnya menuju IM High School, sekolah dimana kini ia mengajar. Kakinya mengayuh pedal dengan kuat, bahkan para pejalan kaki menatap prihatin pedal yang diinjaknya. Takut rusak, batin mereka.

Kedua netranya menatap gerbang IM High School dengan malas. Semangat mengajarnya menurun hanya karena mengingat sosok Byun yang menyebalkan. Setidaknya, jangan sampai ia bertemu dengan kucing penggoda sialan itu di pagi hari yang cerah ini—

"YEOLLIEE~!"

—oh tidak. Apakah ini pertanda kiamat?

Dengan perasaan was-was, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Sosok Byun Baekhyun sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang mematikan —menurut Chanyeol—. Panik, ia mengayuh pedalnya dengan sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak menggunakan tenaga dalam.

"ERRRAAAAA!"

Kira-kira seperti itu lah.

Setelah memasuki kawasan parkir, ia meletakkan sepeda bututnya asal-asalan. Dengan semangat empat lima, ia melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya, sebelum ada yang menarik tas ranselnya dengan paksa membuat tubuh jangkung Chanyeol limbung seketika. Namun, beruntung ia bisa menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Huft, untung gak jatuh..." gumam Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan yang mengelus dadanya.

"Kenapa kabur, Yeol? Apakah aku terlalu menawan untukmu?" Chanyeol melotot horror ketika mendengar suara yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Oh, haha.

Itu Byun Baekhyun dengan senyuman mematikannya.

* * *

 **CRAZY**

 **.**

 **Main Cast** **: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.**

 **Length** **: Chaptered.**

 **Rated** **: T nyerempet M.**

 **Genre** **: Humor, Romance, School-Life.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Cerita ini murni punya aku. Tokoh milik Tuhan, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Dah.**

 **Warning** **: AU. Yaoi/BL/Shounen-Ai. Typo(s). OOC. Bahasa campur alias gaul/?. If you are still innocent, go away, dude.**

 **Summary** **: Binal dan suka menggoda —dua sifat yang menonjol dari Baekhyun. Salah satu guru baru IM High School —Park Chanyeol— harus bersabar menghadapinya. Dengan Kyungsoo yang judes dan Jongin yang suka tertawa, mari kita ikuti keseharian mereka!**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun (17)**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (17)**

 **Kim Jongin (16)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy It!**

* * *

 **Author POV.**

 **Klek.**

Pintu kelas XII-E terbuka dengan lebar, menampakkan sosok namja jangkung dengan rambut kelabu dan tatapan yang tajam. Itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Saat ia melangkah masuk —dengan dagu yang terangkat, biar keliatan songong katanya—, para siswi memekik tertahan melihat ketampanan guru baru mereka ini. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya. Kedua netranya hanya fokus ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

Dengan angkuh, Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya. Sebenarnya dia khawatir. Tapi—

 _'Psstt! Kau tidak perlu mempedulikannya, bodoh! Dia hanyalah seekor kucing penggoda!'_

—ada setan di sampingnya yang sedang merayunya.

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya dengan penuh perasaan. Sabar.. orang sabar pantat lebar. Kenapa hidupnya selalu dikelilingi oleh hal-hal yang aneh sih?! Ia mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun, lalu duduk di meja guru —iya, di meja— dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Mata tajamnya melihat satu-persatu muridnya dengan seksama.

"Em, pak. Nama bapak siapa?" tanya Hani, satu dari sejuta wanita yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Chanyeol bertanya sambil ketap-ketip genit.

Kedua mata Chanyeol berbinar nakal melihat belahan dada Hani yang menggoda. Ia menjilat bibirnya. Sepertinya menggoda muridnya sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan? "Jangan panggil aku bapak. Panggil aku—" Kaki kanannya naik ke atas meja Hani. "—tampan?" lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya.

* * *

 **BRAK!**

Chanyeol berjengit kaget, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya melirik kepala sekolah yang sedang marah dengan takut-takut. Kurcaci Kim —panggilan 'kesayangan' dari Chanyeol untuk kepala sekolah— membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun sedikit, lalu menghela napas.

"Park Chanyeol, guru baru yang sangat kusayangi..." Chanyeol semakin menunduk. "...BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGGODA SALAH SATU SISWI DI HARI PERTAMAMU MENGAJAR, HAH?!" bentak Pak Kim dengan emosi. Jika Chanyeol adalah seekor anak anjing, maka sudah dipastikan bibirnya akan melengkung ke bawah dengan kedua telinga yang turun dengan imutnya.

"Maaf." cicit Chanyeol. Pak Kim mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Lain kali—" Ia mendekati Chanyeol, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya —mengingat tinggi mereka yang berbeda jauh, duh— menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "—ajak aku dong!" kata Pak Kim sambil nyengir lebar.

..

"HA?!"

 **Kriet!**

"Permisi.." Refleks, kedua insan itu menoleh ke pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok Byun Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun! Anak nakal! SINI KAU!" Suara Pak Kim semakin meninggi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan senang, tidak melirik Pak Kim sama sekali.

"Ah! Yeollie! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang diimutkan, mengabaikan Pak Kim yang sedang uring-uringan di pojokan.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eum, tidak ada.." ujar Chanyeol dengan pelan. Baekhyun menggangguk, lalu menatap Pak Kim yang masih ada di pojokan.

"Heh! Pak tua! Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?!" Hampir saja Pak Kim melemparkan sebuah vas bunga ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum polos, sebelum ia dihentikan oleh Chanyeol.

"WOW, WOW!" Chanyeol menepuk kedua bahu Pak Kim dengan pelan. "Sabar, bung! Masa depanmu masih cerah!" kata Chanyeol dengan serius. Pak Kim menghela napas pelan.

"Yea, kau benar—HEI, KALIAN BERDUA SAMA SAJA, TIDAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN, SIALAAN!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan.

"Kau juga tidak sopan, sialan." koor mereka berdua dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Melihat Pak Kim yang akan melemparkan kursi kayunya ke arah mereka, Chanyeol langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kami hanya mengikuti ucapanmu, pak. Bukannya yang muda harus mengikuti segala hal yang dilakukan oleh yang lebih tua?" Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum bangga dalam hatinya ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Pak Kim membenturkan keningnya ke dinding.

"ASTAGA—oke, oke! Baiklah! Park Chanyeol, kau mendapatkan hukuman!" Pak Kim langsung membekap mulut Chanyeol yang hendak protes. "Kau harus tinggal serumah dengan Baekhyun selama satu semester!" lanjutnya dengan tegas.

..

WHAT DE—

"HEH, PAK TUA!" Persetan dengan kesopanan —makanan jenis apa itu—. "MASA HANYA KARENA AKU MENGGODA SALAH SATU SISWI, HUKUMANNYA SANGAT BERAT?!" teriak Chanyeol tidak terima. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ah—PAK TUA, AKU MENCINTAIMUU~" ucap Baekhyun, lalu ia memeluk Pak Kim dengan erat, membuat sang empunya mangap-mangap sesak napas.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Huh! Memangnya kenapa harus tinggal serumah sih?!" gumamnya membuat Pak Kim menatapnya dengan serius. Kedua tangannya melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun yang —ugh, sangat erat.

"Baek." Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Bisakah kau keluar? Waktu istirahat akan habis sebentar lagi, kan?" pinta Pak Kim dengan halus membuat Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin protes langsung bungkam. Kepalanya mengangguk lucu, lalu meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah —dia sempat mencium pipi kanan Chanyeol— dengan senyum yang lebar.

Pak Kim mendekati Chanyeol yang mengernyit jijik dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengusap pipinya, bekas ciuman Baekhyun.

"Yah, alasannya karena—" Chanyeol menurunkan sebelah tangannya, lalu balas menatap Pak Kim dengan penasaran. "—aku ingin kau mengawasinya, baik di rumah maupun di sekolah. Tenang saja, aku tahu kau jomblo dan hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Jadi, lebih baik kau numpang di rumah Baekhyun yang sangat besar itu, kan? Gratis lagi." goda Pak Kim membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya —dia berusaha mengabaikan kata 'jomblo' dengan susah payah, fyi—.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua Baekhyun? Dan kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali." Chanyeol sempat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang kentara di wajah Pak Kim, lalu dengan cepat ia menggantinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Lambat laun kau akan mengetahui segalanya, nak. Good luck."

* * *

Baekhyun mengemasi barangnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangan kanannya merogoh handphone yang ada di sakunya. Kedua mata sipitnya yang terhias dengan eyeliner berbinar melihat sebuah pesan yang masuk beberapa menit yang lalu.

* * *

 **From : Unknown.**

 **Bocah, aku akan ke kelasmu sekarang. JANGAN KEMANA-MANA, SIALAN.**

 **Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

"KYAAA~!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil melompat tak tentu arah, membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang akan pergi berkencan menatap Baekhyun dengan aneh.

"Mblo, gak papa nih kami tinggal?" tanya Jongin dengan prihatin membuat Baekhyun meliriknya dengan kesal.

"Mblah-mbloh, apalah itu! Namaku Baekhyun woy! Bodo amat, sana pergi! HUSH!" usir Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa senti. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Astaga, benarkah seorang preman sekolah bertingkah imut seperti ini? Hebat..." gumam Kyungsoo dengan nada sinis yang kentara sekali, membuat Baekhyun hampir melempar namja dengan mata belo itu dengan buku kamusnya sebelum Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke luar kelas dengan cepat.

"SAMPAI JUMPA BESOK, MBLOOO!" teriak Jongin di ambang pintu, lalu melesat pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendengus, lalu duduk di kursinya dengan malas. Kelas sudah sepi, hanya dirinya seorang yang ada di kelas. Kedua netranya menatap langit yang mulai mendung dengan sendu. Bibirnya mengulas senyum pedih ketika terdengar suara rintikan hujan yang perlahan semakin deras.

"Hujan ya.." lirihnya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

 **DUAR!** —Terdengar suara petir yang sangat keras.

"EOMMA!" Jika kalian mengira teriakan itu berasal dari Baekhyun, kalian salah besar. Karena nyatanya itu berasal dari Chanyeol yang tepat berada di ambang pintu kelas. Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terlihat tersinggung. Hei, ia merasa terhina sekali karena ditertawakan sekeras itu! Ia melangkah dengan perlahan menuju Baekhyun yang masih tertawa dengan keras, mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol.

 **Grep.**

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, membuat kedua mata Baekhyun membesar. Chanyeol menyeringai lebar ketika ia merasa Baekhyun tidak berkutik sama sekali. Ia merasakan degup jantung Baekhyun yang menggila. Tangan besarnya mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sensual, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat kecil.

"Jadi—" Chanyeol menggigit telinga kanan Baekhyun. "—gak ketawa lagi, nih?" tanyanya. Ia semakin menyeringai ketika tidak mendapatkan perlawanan dari Baekhyun.

Tapi—

"Yeollie, kau sudah berani bermain nakal rupanya. Baiklaah~"

—seseorang tolong ingatkan kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok setan kecil yang menjelma menjadi manusia, please?

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat pinggang Chanyeol membentur pinggiran meja dengan keras. Sedangkan Baekhyun naik ke atas kursi, membuat tinggi badannya hanya berbeda sedikit dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis. "Aw, ini sak—hmmppfftt!" Ucapannya terhenti ketika bibir tebalnya tersumpal dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dengan kasar. Tangan kanan Baekhyun mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol dengan erat, sedangkan Chanyeol berpegangan dengan kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun. Seluruh persendian Chanyeol terasa melemas secara perlahan ketika Baekhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kedua netra Baekhyun menatap manik kelam Chanyeol dengan penuh makna. Chanyeol salah mengartikannya dengan menganggap arti tatapan Baekhyun itu merendahkan dirinya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal di sela ciumannya.

Tapi, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan pemikiran Chanyeol.

..

 _'Kau benar-benar tidak ingat denganku, Yeol?'_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Mind To Review? ;)**


End file.
